


Exhilarating

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how he loved when they cheered for him. He loved it when they looked at him. It drove him wild to know that they adored him and wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilarating

A low bass beat echoed through the club, causing some patrons near the far corners of the room to look up towards the front. A young man climbed the steps from backstage up onto a long platform. His wavy brown hair hung in his eyes as he shifted in stiff, robotic movements, popping and locking to the hip hop music. He wore a longsleeve black turtleneck and black cargo jeans with plenty of pockets and buckles on them. As the beat began to slow, his movements became more smooth, hips rolling forward, arms out to his sides. He drew his arms in and traced his hands down his chest, pausing at the hem of his shirt. He shook his head to flip his hair out of his eyes as he grinned at the crowd before peeling off the longsleeve top. The club cheered as his arms were exposed, a grey tanktop underneath. He shook his head, then ran his fingers through his hair. He bent down slowly, hips swiveling the whole way. On the way back up, the man stripped off his tanktop. His cleanly shaven chest was already glistening with sweat from dancing in the packed club with two layers of clothing on. As the song changed, he turned his back to the crowd, giving them a view of his perky ass while he unbuttoned his jeans and wriggled out of them. When they were most of the way down, he gave a sharp tug, and the snaps along the sides popped, allowing him to toss his pants to the side. All that was left on his lean, toned body was a pair of tight, silky black shorts, and his black boots. He bent forward to touch the floor, long legs taut and unbending. He grinned at the pleased howls of both men and women, and reached back to give his own rear a smack. He rose smoothly, looking over his shoulder, and stuck out his tongue cheekily. 

Oh, how he loved when they cheered for him. He loved it when they looked at him. It drove him wild to know that they adored him and wanted him. It made his dick bulge in his tiny shorts. Turning to face his people, he ran his hands all over his body, hips swaying. His fingertips ran down his chest, his sides, his legs. On the way up, he brushed one finger over the obvious bulge in his shorts. He brought that finger to his lips and drew it into his mouth, tasting where his pre-cum had soaked through his shorts. His tongue slipped out to lick along that finger before sucking on it again. All the while, he gave the crowd a positively lustful look, hazel eyes narrowed.

As he scanned the crowd, he spotted someone waving a bill. If his eyes were correct, it was a fifty. Hopping down from the stage, he sashayed towards a table where a single man sat, green eyes grinning up at him. It was his own brother, who he hadn’t seen in a couple years since he left for Stanford. However, his swaying steps didn’t falter a beat. Instead he just continued his usual routine. Stepping around behind the other man, he grabbed on his chair and pulled him backwards. When there was enough room, he wiggled his way onto his brother’s lap, grinding his backside down against the older man’s crotch. His head tipped back to whisper in Dean’s ear. “What are you doing here?”

Dean’s eyes widened as he was pulled away from his table, but he couldn’t be more shocked that his little brother was now gyrating on his lap, hands brushing over his face. He smelled like sweat and sex, and he couldn’t help a groan. Fuck, he didn’t think Sam would actually do something like this. He had only wanted to talk to him. “I could ask you the same question, Sam.”

Sam carried on professionally as if he had no relation to the man beneath him, leaning in to nip at his ear. It was all for the reactions that he got from those around him. Not to mention, he couldn’t stop until the music did, signaling the end of his routine. He chuckled as he heard Dean groan. “At work, it’s Rob. You didn’t tell me you’d be in town, let alone a gay bar.”

Dean hissed and shoved at his brother’s hips, feeling his face start to flush. “H-hey. Someone told me this place had cheap drinks. Just working a case. Got in late so I thought I’d call in the morning.” A shiver ran down his spine as Sam turned to face him, now straddling his lap, hips still pressing right up against him. Dean frowned, trying to put on a serious, concerned brother face, but his expression faltered as Sam dragged his hands down Dean’s chest, hips rocking again. “If you needed the money, you should have called. Dad or I could have sent you some. Did your scholarship fall through?”

Sam simply laughed low, his haughty smile never fading. “I don’t need the money. I just do this for some spare cash. And because it’s fun. You don’t know how exhilarating it is to have every eye in the room on you. It’s amazing.”

Just then, the music began to fade, and he stood up from Dean’s lap, grabbing the fifty dollar bill from his hand. Dean just stared at him, stunned. Sam grinned and leaned in towards his brother’s ear. “We can talk in an hour when I’m off work. Wait for me in the back alley.”

And then he walked away, climbing up onto the stage to gather his clothing on his way behind the curtain.

Once Sam was out of sight, Dean slammed back the remainder of a tall glass of fireball whisky and soda. Holy shit, his brother had grown up. He was no longer the skinny lanky kid that had ditched them a few years back. His body had filled out with a bit of muscle and he looked healthier. He looked, for lack of a better word, hot. Hot damn. He spent the rest of the night with a couple more drinks, one hand pressed over his lap in attempt to make his boner go down. The alcohol didn’t do much to clear his mind either, just made him feel a little less wrong about looking at his brother like that.

An hour later, Sam headed out of the club wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt, the hood pulled up to hide his face. His body still felt way too warm after being inside the crowded building, but he didn’t want any of the customers to recognize him and follow him home. Shutting the door behind him, he turned and was face to face with his brother.

“A’ see you’re having fun while at Stanford.” Dean tugged him away from the door and pressed him up against the brick wall, reaching up to push Sam’s hood down, hand combing through his hair. His voice was low and rough, words slurring. “Shouldn’ hide your pretty face, Sammy.”

At first Sam struggled, his heartbeat increasing as his brother pressed up against him. Then he slowly smiled, one arm draping around Dean’s waist and pulling him closer. “And I can see you enjoyed my performance.” Even through two layers of clothing, he could feel that Dean has rock hard, and probably had been for the past hour. It brought back Sam’s arousal, and he swiftly turned them so that he could pin Dean against the wall instead. From the strong scent of booze and the way he barely fought it at all, he could also tell just how drunk Dean was. His voice low, he brought up a hand to his brother’s neck while he murmured in his ear. “Did you like watching me?”

He felt Dean shudder under his warm breath and whisper back one word. “Yes.”

That one word was all he needed for Sam to press his mouth over Dean’s. His brother groaned into the kiss and clung to him, fingers curling into the front of his sweatshirt. Their lips mashed together perfectly, tongues slipping past each other. This time it was Dean grinding up against him, and they were both soon a moaning, sweating mess. Sam pulled away, panting. “Where’s the car? I’ll drive us back to the motel.”

 

Dean dug into his pocket and handed the keys to Sam, before pointing to the parking lot out front. They both piled into the old Impala, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Dean gave him directions back to the motel, and Sam unlocked the room when they arrived. The boys stumbled in, locking lips once the door was shut, clothing shedding on the way to the bed.

Sam backed Dean up to the edge of the bed, and didn’t even have to shove his drunk ass to make him fall back. Crawling on top, Sam attacked his brother’s mouth again. “Missed you,” he gasped out between kisses. Dean seemed incapable of words, replying with his tongue in Sam’s mouth, hands raking over his back, skin pressed to heated skin. When he at last found his voice, he was tipping his head to nibble at Sam’s neck, causing the younger man to gasp and squirm. “Fuck, I missed you too.”

Dean dragged his nails down Sam’s lower back, tugging at the little black shorts his brother was still wearing, hips arching to press up against him. “Come on, get these off, Sammy. Wanna see what you don’t show the rest of them.”

Sam grinned and crawled off the bed, standing as he shimmied off his shorts. His hazel eyes stared intensely, his lustful gaze on fire. Squirming, Dean tugged down his boxers and tossed them aside, and Sam was on top of him in a flash, hot mouth enveloping his rock hard cock. He sucked and licked and bobbed and growled, a hand tucking between his own legs to work himself at the sound of Dean’s low moans.

“Fuck. Sammy. Sammy.” Dean unabashedly bucked his hips and grasped at his brother’s hair, pulling hard on the curly strands. Sam dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, attempting to hold him still. He suddenly pulled away and went digging around in the side table drawer where Dean always kept the lube. He sat up and shifted forward to straddle Dean’s thighs while he leaned back, working two slippery fingers into himself. His head tipped back with a low groan before he finally raised up his body, and guided his brother’s dick to his hole, sliding slowly down to the base.

His eyes closed in bliss while his brother cursed up a storm about how tight and warm he was. And so much better than the sloppy pussy he’d had to settle for while Sam was gone. “So perfect, Sam.”

The younger of the two nodded faintly, his lip quivering at the sensation of being so full. It’d been a while since he’d had someone as big as Dean inside him. The shivers spread down his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It was his turn to be speechless for a moment, until he started to move, arms stretching behind him to rest on his brother’s knees. His body was arched backwards, the perfect angle for Dean’s thick cock to press against his prostate, and the perfect view, his long body stretched out.

Dean was in heaven, drunk heaven where his gorgeous brother was riding his cock without even being asked to. All he could do was lay there and enjoy, and he was loving it. The rise and fall of Sam’s slim body, muscles squeezing around him with each stroke. His arms lay still up by his head, hands clenching each time Sam went down. Every inch of his body felt like he was in a haze, a cloud of pure hormones. His green eyes were even more brilliant in sex. His gaze stayed trained on his brother’s arching torso, starting with his twitching cock, up his lean belly, his toned chest, that beautiful face which mirrored everything he was feeling and more.

Sam looked down at him, gasping, his brother’s heated stare quickening the climb to his release. A high moan sang out of his throat. He was so close. He just needed Dean to see him, all of him. He thrived on it, even more than the crowds in the bar. His hands trailed up his chest, wide palms rubbing over summer-tanned skin, fingertips pinching hard at his nipples. He bucked and cried out, bringing his hands up to comb his hair back from his face. All the while, he kept his eyes on Dean, watching him gasp and pant and squirm so deliciously. Sam bobbed up and down faster and faster, shifting one hand down to wrap around his cock, stroking in time. A high whine built in his throat, his face flushed as he looked pleadingly at Dean. “Please, Dean. Tell me how much you love watching me get off on your cock.”

Dean could barely speak, and it took a few seconds for his synapses to connect long enough to pull together his thoughts. “How…do you expect me to think at a time like this? When you’re looking so fucking hot, arching your back like that…touching yourself for me. I love seeing you riding my dick, you gorgeous thing. You’re gonna make me come so fast.” 

Sam whimpered and dropped himself down harder with the last rally of thrusts, the pressure building up so much it almost hurt. When Dean went on about how hot he looked, he just lost it immediately, spurting all up Dean’s stomach and chest. And Dean, seeing his little brother slamming himself down on his cock with an almost a painful yet blissed out expression, bucked into him just as hard, filling him up as soon as he felt the other male’s come splatter on his chest. They slowed their pace until both had finally stopped, Sam leaning forward to droop on his brother’s chest. 

He felt Dean’s dick slip out of him and he grumbled softly, eyes closing. He rubbed his cheek gently to Dean’s shoulder and sighed happily. As the pleasure faded, Dean was finally able to move his body, arms draping around Sam’s waist. 

“So, what’s this gonna cost me?” Dean murmured sleepily.

Sam grinned and chuckled low. “This one’s on the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments! It helps me improve my writing :D


End file.
